Train Ride
by Uozumi
Summary: During wars such as this one, people do things that have serious repercussions. Now she must make a decision that she can never tell him.


**Title** _Train Ride_  
**Author** Uozumi  
**Coupling** Pansy/Neville  
**Genre** General  
**Rating** PG-13  
**Disclaimer** I do not own nor claim to own this. The characters, ect...contained within are not my property. This is an act of fandom and I do not make a profit from this endeavour.  
**Summary** During wars such as this one, people do things that have serious repercussions. Now she must make a decision that she can never tell him.  
**Notes** Deals with abortion for those who might trigger.

**_Train Ride_**

They had been going together for nearly a year. Their relationship was secret and they met mostly at night or in places that hopefully no one could find them. In the beginning, it was innocent enough, but somehow in the past two months, it wasn't that anymore. Neither was sure how it happened or why it happened, but it wasn't a constant thing. He told her that he loved her for more than her body, and she believed him because he never lies.

Now as she looked out the train window, she wasn't sure what to think. Her fingers hooked together then fell apart only to repeat the motion several times over. Her best friend sat across the way and he looked not much better. Even he didn't know of her boyfriend - or lover - or whatever one could call a secret romantic partner. Nobody seemed to notice her turmoil or that her thoughts weren't inside the cabin or even the mid-December scenery flying by out the Express' window.

She frowned inwardly and fidgeted in her seat more. He was only a few cabins up the way. If she casually walked by the open door, she was sure that he might come and follow her, or at least know she wanted to speak with him. She shook her head inwardly. Telling him would only make everything worse. This was something she couldn't tell him. He knew she had secrets and he respected that, and she supposed this would just have to add to the long list of things she couldn't bring herself to share.

The train jostled and her face paled, nausea washing over her. It was only an hour or two into the train ride back to Kings Cross, and it was getting harder to hide her problem everyday. It had been two months now and she had confirmed her suspicions this morning. She knew that to tell her parents could possibly be worse than telling him, but her mother and father would know what to do. She couldn't bring herself to ask her best mate what she could do. He was having a rough year. She didn't know what he was hiding, but by looking at him, she knew better than to tell him her secret and ask for a potion or something that could take care of it all.

She stands up and brushes off her skirt, muttering an excuse to leave the cabin. Her best mate's cronies move their large feet as she passes, turning out the door and towards the lavatory near the back of the train. Walking slowly, she sees people in various cabins and then she pauses, meeting blue eyes. He seems to question her and she shakes her head almost unnoticeably and he turns back to the Irish Gryffindor in their year, continuing their conversation.

Her brown eyes linger on him and then she looks away, turning back towards her cabin. Her brain chides her, telling her that he must know, and that someday he will find out. She shakes the voice away visibly and then glares at a third-year Ravenclaw who was giving her a strange look. When the girl looks away, the older Slytherin slips into her cabin and sits across from her best mate.

She's made her decision and it's just going to have to be a secret from her lover - boyfriend - whatever one wanted to call him, she never could decide. She idly rests a hand against her abdomen and then pulls it away, hoping the sharp motion didn't look conspicuous. When she comes back from the holidays, the problem will be gone, and she might have found a better preventative spell or potion. She doesn't know how it happened, but she knows they aren't ready.

**The End**


End file.
